Ain't Too Proud To Beg
by Dancerslife
Summary: What started off as a pleasant morning turned into a heartbreaking evening. For The Newsroom. Will/Mackenzie


This is what happens when I have too many feelings for a pairing. I just start writing and won't stop.

* * *

_If I have to beg and plead for your sympathy, I don't mind coz' you mean that much to me_ _- The Temptations_

* * *

A quick flash of cool air hitting his back which was quickly replaced by a wave of warmth was what woke him up in the early morning hours. The light dance of thin fingers up his back, over his shoulders, and down his stomach is what got him to open his eyes. The clock on the side table read, 2:45.

He rolled onto his back, the chill sheets instantly warming to his touch. Mackenzie was next to him, her eyes shut, her breathing slow and steady as if she had been asleep for hours. Maybe she had. But there was a smell of smoke, cigar and cigarette, which infiltrated his senses. He brushed it aside, pulled his girlfriend closer, and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling the only scent that would put him back to sleep.

When Mackenzie woke the next morning, her head spun. She was alone in bed, her bed, their bed, Will's bed. The aroma of freshly made pancakes lofted through the apartment, in through the vents and successfully pulled her out of bed. She rounded the corner, and propped her hip against the wall, her ankles crossed and watched as Will danced around the kitchen, singing to the song on the radio.

"Ain't too proud to beg baby, baby," Will sang, his back to Mackenzie. He flipped over a pancake. There was a pile of them already made on the kitchen island. "Please don't leave me girl. Don't you go."

Mackenzie swallowed, her eyes trained on the floor. It was too good to be true. She looked up and Will was coming at her, his mouth moving along to the lyrics of the song. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, swaying her as he moved backwards, into the kitchen. He pushed her into the island, kissing her, trailing his tongue against her bottom lip, earning a moan out of her.

He took her hand and pressed it to his chest, his arm still firmly wrapped around her waist. His humming filled her ear as her eyes drifted shut. She felt herself being moved backwards, pushed into the living room and then dipped. The music seemed louder and as he pulled her back up, Mackenzie couldn't help but let out a laugh, her lips quirking up.

She rested her arms loosely around his neck, swaying the ways he pulled her. He ended up pulling her back into the kitchen. As they swayed, Will cut and stabbed a piece of pancake, feeding it to Mac. He pulled away and held up a finger.

"Wait here," He said, his hips still swaying with the music as he left the kitchen. She brushed her hair out of her face with the back of her hand and swallowed her piece of pancake, inhaling air, filling her lungs with it.

The song was a man begging his woman, his wife, the girlfriend or whoever to stay and not leave him. And that he would beg if he had to. It made her heart sink in her chest. It made her head spin, the smell of smoke and booze and the loud music taunted her. It was a pulsating reminder that she fucked up and it wouldn't leave her alone.

Will came back in, his mouth moving to the words again, a small gold box in his hand, being swung around. He came up to her and presented it.

"Open it," He said, handing it off to her. She took a moment and just watched him as he moved around the kitchen and around her, cutting up pancakes and dipping them into syrup and then shoving the fork into his mouth. He gave her a wide grin, forcing her to smile.

She opened the thin, long box and gasped. Sitting on a nice piece of cotton was a gold bracelet. She lifted it out of the box, sitting it on her wrist and jumped when she felt his thumb against her skin. Her head jerked up, a toothy smile meeting her gaze. Will was bobbing his head to the new song as his fingers turned her wrist, the clasp being snapped into place. He lifted her hand and placed a kiss to the vein just below the bend of her wrist. Her fingers wrapped into his t-shirt and pulled him to her, their lips meeting in a burn.

He was standing between her legs, her head close to the cabinet as she sat on the counter, when the phone rang. Will groaned, his forehead hitting her neck, his lips at her clavicle. He lifted his head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her quickly and reaching for the phone. Mackenzie smiled at the loud voice filtering through the phone. She tugged at the hem of Will's t-shirt, pulling it up and then down.

Will's eyes trained down on her, the coloring darkening as the voice continued to talk. He took her mouth hard, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth. He made a non-committal noise into the phone and whatever the caller said caused him to shove his thumb into the end button and toss the phone aside, it sliding off the island and clattering on the other side.

He thrusted his hands up her slip, moving the lacy underwear out his way and thrust his hand into her. She curled against him, gasping for air in his ear. After the war of shredding clothes, Will's shirt being dumped into the sink and Mac's slip being ripped practically in half, Will slipped into her, cursing her name into the air. Will pressed his fingers into her ribs as he took her harder with every thrust. Her hands wrapped themselves around his biceps, squeezing every time she found herself wanting to scream. It was early in the morning, not before six, but early enough for the people in the building to be rudely waken by her moans.

She squeezed around his length, a gasp sounding around in her ear. Her name sounded like a prayer when it came out of his lips. He pressed a kiss to her temple when he came, his lips moving against her skin. Mackenzie pressed her lips against his, softly, not needing anything but the touch of him against her. Her forehead touched his, her hands on his stomach, touching him gingerly. She looked up and pulled her head back, looking into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. The smile couldn't stay contained, it just filled her face.

"Thank you for the bracelet," Mac said quietly. "I love it."

"I wouldn't have known," Will laughed. "I need to go in. They want to hear about a storm that's predicted to be two weeks."

"The one in California?" Mackenzie asked, only to have Will nod in affirmation. "Come back soon and we can go for round two."

"I was thinking of round three when I came back," Will said, pressing his lips against her nose. "I need to shower before I go."

"I was thinking of a bath," Mackenzie said, shrugging her shoulders. "But a shower sounds nice."

At a quarter to midnight, Will slipped into the apartment, his briefcase bag being dropped by the door. The room initially was drowned in dark golden hues. The lights weren't on high; just dimmed the way Mackenzie liked them. He had found her sitting by herself more than once in a sea of darkness, usually with a glass of wine that she had been nursing for hours. But the empty wine bottle that was discarded on the counter and a second cork sitting next to it raised his suspicions. She wasn't a heavy drinker; only when things bothered her. And the last time he could think of when she did drink this much was when her father was in the hospital and she had no way out.

He slid open the glass door and watched as Mackenzie straightened her shoulders, pouring herself another hefty class of red wine, resting it on the wall. This bottle was nearly empty. He danced his hands up her back and rested them on her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest. She hummed at the warmth. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist, his thumbs playing with the waist band of her sweats.

"I tried calling you to see what you wanted for dinner," Will said, overlooking the city of New York from his balcony. It was a warm day, a nice evening and he couldn't figure out why he never came out here. Oh yeah. He'd rather much spend the majority of his time with Mackenzie in their bedroom. "Where's your phone?"

"Somewhere down there," She said, pointing to the street. "I got annoyed with it. I got my nightly call and decided to throw it over the ledge."

"Same person who calls you every night?" Will asked. Mackenzie nodded. "The same person who you left in the middle of the night for last night? Are you turning into Deep Throat on something?"

"How did you know I left?" Mackenzie asked, turning around in his embrace, her eyes searching the seas of blue.

"I didn't sleep well and when you came home you held me. You don't usually hold me unless you're feeling guilty, upset, or need comforting. It's the same with you and alcohol. You don't drink this hard unless you're-"

"Guilty, upset, or need comforting." Mackenzie finished. "Thank you Officer Krupke. I will leave the alcohol and go back inside with my hands up."

She pushed Will out of her way and slipped into the apartment, leaving the glass door open knowing Will was going to be right behind her. She reached over and grabbed the wine bottle, the two corks, and dropped them into the trash can, listening to the glass break as it hit the bottom. She flipped the water on, running the dishes in the sink under the warm water and then shut it off when she felt Will getting closer.

"What is wrong with you?" Will asked. "I thought my homecoming would be so much more welcomed. An I-missed-you would have been nice. Or how was your day dear? Or maybe, what is going on in California? Instead of calling me Officer Krupke."

Mackenzie spun around from her spot in the middle of the living room, her dark hair swaying over her shoulders. He saw the color in her cheeks brighten. Her eyes brightened and watered.

"How are you dear? I missed you," Mackenzie snapped, before dropping down onto the couch, her head cradled in her hands.

Will sat down next to her and pulled her to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He placed a hand on her stomach, getting her to curl towards him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her hand curling into his shirt. He felt the tears starting to pierce his shirt, wetting his chest. He dropped his head and his lips to her hair, kissing it. Her shoulders shook as she continued to cry, the intensity getting harder as the seconds ticked by.

He held her for what seemed like hours until his phone rang. He shifted to grab it and she stilled his hand. He looked down at her, a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get it," she croaked. "It's for me."

"For you?" Will questioned. He thought about it and then it clicked. "Get off of me. Move."

He pushed her aside and stood. He paced in front of her, short steps and quick turns. He ran a hand through his hair and then stilled. Mackenzie seemed to have sobered up instantly in that moment and sat up fully.

"Will I am so sorry. I thought I had it under control. I can't-I didn't think I would have to sleep with someone to find out I was in love with you," Mackenzie rattled off. Will's eyes snapped up and matched hers.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you think it was?" Mackenzie asked. "The phone calls, what did you think it was?"

"I thought you got a new job offer and you had to leave New York!" He yelled. "I didn't think you were cheating on me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose Will!"

"Jesus Mackenzie!" He cursed, his voice raising. "I didn't mean to kill the man. I didn't mean to shoot the shopping mall full of people. I didn't mean to sleep with someone who wasn't my boyfriend! Yeah. You didn't mean to do it."

"I'm sorry," Mackenzie whimpered. She stood and walked up to Will, placing a hand on his chest. "I love you."

He took down at her and took her jaw into his hand and pulled her to him, kissing her in a hot kiss. He pushed her back, until her back hit the wall. His hand pulled her leg up at the bend of the knee and trapped her between his body. His teeth sunk into her neck, his tongue lapping at the vein. She whimpered in his ear, when his hand made its way down her stomach and into her pants. She gasped when he pulled her away from the wall, his hand still in her. He pushed her down onto the bed and sat at the edge of it, his chest heaving, his thoughts running through his mind a mile a minute.

He took her foot and pressed a kiss to her ankle. His hands played with the band of her pants before he yanked them down and off of her, discarding them on the floor. Mackenzie pulled at his shirt, bringing him over her, kissing him, trapping his bottom lip with her teeth. His hands fumbled with his own pants, the belt being snapped out of it's loops and dropped unceremoniously onto the floor with a clatter. His pants and boxers were discarded of in mere seconds and he pushed his way into her without a say.

Mackenzie gasped and sat up, before falling back, her head hitting the pillows and her eyes squeezed shut. The pace was easy and slow. His mouth explored her body, taking in her breasts one at a time, his hands pressing into her skin, marking her, making her his. She moaned when he stilled, his lips at her ear and if she wasn't in such a haze she would have hear the 'mine' more clearly. For now it was just an assumption.

The pacing changed when she shifted, her hips rising at the sudden need for more. Her fingers dug themselves into his waist, pulling him and keeping him close to her. He came soon after she did, the release making her breathless, her heart pounding in her chest. Will dropped onto the bed, pulling the sheet over the both of them, and pulled Mackenzie into him, her head resting on his chest.

"Mr. McAvoy, thank you for using United for your travels. If you could call us and confirm your return flight for next month," Mackenzie heard, waking her up.

Mackenzie sat up in bed, alone, the sheet wrapping around her loosely. She ran a hand through her hair as she took notice of the room. The closet doors were left open, all of Will's clothes taken out. The location of where his suitcase normally sat was empty. And the drawers, his drawers were pulled out and most likely emptied as well. All of his items on the bedside table were gone.

He was gone.

He was gone and it was her fault.


End file.
